The Secret Cure
by Xianthra17
Summary: I am sick. Since Sasuke is my favorite character, he will be sick in this story as well and only Itachi has the cure. UchihaCest. You have been informed.


**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

**A/N** : Hi guys, I am sick. I have fever and colds right now. I got drenched from an unexpected downpour yesterday. So I took a leave and decided to drown my feverish sorrows in front of my drawing table. This one shot was created after I finished drawing my very first ItaSasu sketch. I can now truly admit to myself that I am indeed a certified UchihaCest fanatic! Though, come to think of it that I am still a sucker for old classic het romance novels. Me and my pervy hormones... sheesh! Anyways, thanks for finding time to read this.

* * *

**The Secret Cure**

"Oi, Uchiha! Come and join us!" a loud call made the handsome long-haired raven look back. Itachi walked towards the group of shinobis seated under the bare Sakura tree. They were on a drinking spree. It was a cloudy afternoon and a Friday, signifying the last day of the working week.

"Thank you, but I can't. I have to head home. To'san and Ka'san are away. I have to check on my otouto since he is down with the flu." he explained. "You know what? All work and no play makes a very dull man, Itachi. Why, if I was your age and have your looks... I'd probably made my ancestors proud by now. You know what I mean..." one of the men chuckled and Itachi smiled wryly.

"Hush your mouth and leave the boy be. Go on Itachi, I remember Mikoto-san telling me that she and Fugaku will be away this weekend." the bearded one in the group mentioned. Itachi felt very grateful for the man's understanding. Itachi looked at the older men, bowed and politely excused himself.

He was not in the mood to drink, not that he loved to do the said leisure. His head was bursting. He haven't gotten any sleep for three nights now. His cousin Shisui kept him awake with his so called 'heart problems'. Itachi was extremely sleepy and he felt light-headed the whole day. It was pure torture trying to keep himself awake in the eyes of his superiors. He made a note to himself not to go subtle on Shisui's future problems ever again.

He reached their house, which was located at the end of the Uchiha District. Having a house located near the forest was nice. You tend to get the freshest air available because of the surrounding vegetation. He unlocked the gates and let himself in. The house seemed quiet and empty.

"Sasuke?"

He called out but no answer came. He didn't hear any sound. He can't even sense his brother's chakra. He was surprised, he really expected Sasuke to be there. Sasuke was supposed to be on sick leave. He was down with colds and fever for two days now. Although Sasuke was already a grown man of 24, Itachi still felt responsible to watch over his brother. He removed his sandals and padded into the dark house.

Before he was able to turn the lights on, he heard a faint rumble ahead. Then lightning flashed. Itachi felt cold wind blow into the house. The glass blades on the windows vibrated against the wind. He knew it will start raining anytime now. He continued to move towards the hall to turn the lights on.

'Click'

He finally reached the switch. But nothing happened. Itachi sighed after his mind registered that the power went out. He then slowly made his way to his room upstairs. He didn't need any form of luminescence to get him there. Instincts moved for him. He groggily made his way up. He passed by Sasuke's room and decided to make sure that his brother was really not there.

He turned the doorknob and took a peek. The room was deserted. Itachi wondered where Sasuke was. Maybe he got hungry and went out or something. He closed the door and went to his room. He fell unto the bed, too tired to even change his clothes. He just needed at least an hour of sleep. After that he will be okay.

The thunder rumbled again and this time rain accompanied it. Where was Sasuke? His mind asked. But he was so tired to think. He closed his eyes and allowed the comfort of his bed and the sound of the rain to lull him to sleep.

An hour later, Itachi woke up. It was still raining outside, actually heavier than it was earlier. "Sasuke?" he called out, but again his brother didn't answer. His mind cleared a bit from the rest he got. One hour wasn't much but it was enough to allow him to think clearly.

He started to worry about Sasuke. Someone with flu should not be out in a downpour like this. He decided to go and ask Naruto where Sasuke might be. They worked together as ANBUs, the blonde might have an answer. He checked the power, but it seemed that it was still out. Maybe it was because of the storm. So he took an umbrella and headed towards the door.

Something warm, wet and heavy fell over him as he opened the door. "Sasuke?" Itachi asked the moment his eyes adjusted and recognized the heavy mass before him. Sasuke was still in his ANBU uniform, but he was soaking wet from head to toe. "Nii-san..." the young raven groaned. Itachi's palm automatically went to Sasuke's forehead. His brother's skin was scorching hot. He knew that Sasuke's fever doubled because of the rain.

"Why where you out? I thought you were excused?" Itachi asked as he slowly assisted Sasuke towards the couch. Sasuke didn't respond, but Itachi felt the heavy breathing his brother was making. With the help of the lightning outside, Itachi was able to see that Sasuke had his eyes closed and was shivering. He made his brother sit on the couch and went over to close the door.

He quickly fetched a candle, lit it and placed it before Sasuke. He then turned the stove on and placed a kettle full of water. Sasuke needed a warm bath to cure his shivering. "Otouto, can you make it to your room?" he asked when he came back from the kitchen and got a weak nod. Itachi placed Sasuke's arm around his shoulders and led him to his room. He never saw Sasuke this weak before.

He bit his tongue to keep himself from scolding his brother. He knew Sasuke never listened and tend to overdo things from time to time. But his patience gave way. While working their way over the flight of stairs, Itachi gave a deep sigh "Why were you out on a weather like this?" he asked.

"The Hokage summoned for us this morning. I just arrived from Kirigakure. You were an ANBU, you know we can't make any excuses not to report for duty because of a flu." Sasuke finally mumbled. Itachi took a deep breath. His brother was right. You needed to make certain sacrifices when you are a shinobi.

They finally reached Sasuke's room. But instead of taking his brother in, he led him to the bathroom. He made Sasuke sit at the edge of the tub. "Stay there. Don't move. I will be right back." he ordered. Sasuke was too tired and weak to argue.

Gifted with speed, Itachi was able to retrieve the kettle in record time. He turned the faucet on and waited for the tub to fill up. He knew what Sasuke was feeling right now. He experienced getting rain soaked while with flu before. He closed the faucet and poured the hot water in the tub. He felt the water with his fingers, a few degrees hotter than lukewarm - it was perfect.

His gave went back to Sasuke who was still shivering. "Sasuke are you with me?" he asked. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Itachi "Nii-san, I am sorry. I never felt this weak before." the young raven admitted. Itachi smiled "It's nothing. That's what big brothers are for." he responded. He reaped a tired smile from Sasuke.

"If I am not mistaken, you haven't taken any medication." Itachi commented. "Yup, I haven't had time." Sasuke responded. Itachi gave a small grunt of disapproval. He then moved to help Sasuke off his wet clothes and armor. Sasuke looked at his brother with lucid eyes "I can manage nii-san..." he mumbled as his cheeks turned a shade darker. "Then hurry up before the water will get cold. I will prepare you something to eat." Itachi said.

Itachi turned away form Sasuke. But before he could leave the bathroom his brother called out "Why is everything so dark?" Sasuke asked. "The power went out when the storm started. I'll get more candles." Itachi murmured and then disappeared.

Sasuke slowly removed his armor and ANBU uniform. The warm water seemed very inviting. He was finally able to remove the last of his garments and stepped into the warm liquid. He gasped at the sensation. The warm water felt like heaven on his tired muscles. His muscles were screaming exhaustion on his way home. It wasn't safe for him to just rest anywhere, so he pushed himself in order to get home. It wasn't a wonder why his legs were wobbly when he arrived.

He was glad that he was able to make it home before collapsing. He knew his fever got worse. He can feel feverish heat radiating through his body. Even when he closed his eyes, he felt his lids extremely warm as if they were burning. Air wheezed through his nose as he tried to breathe. He had no one to blame but himself. He was already drenched at Kirigakure and got even wetter upon arriving at his own village. The last time he experienced a flu like this was probably aeons ago, when he was younger.

His mission wasn't really that difficult. He was just asked to kill a criminal that was reported to be seen in Kirigakure. He was successful. His death was quick and his body burned beyond recognition. Though it took some time for him to locate his target because of his status. He was able to report back and the Hokage, seeing him graciously gave Sasuke a few days off from work to recover.

Sasuke felt very drowsy, but was glad that the shivering subsided. He didn't feel any hunger. What he wanted to do was sleep. The warm water acted like a warm blanket. With the pouring rain singing to him, it didn't take long for Sasuke to fall asleep.

Itachi finally was able to whip pot of noodle soup. He ladelled some into a bow and poured water in a tall glass. He then went to their medicine cabinet and took a couple of items for his brother. He then went up to Sasuke's room, lit a candle and placed the bowl of soup, the glass of water and the medicine he brought on Sasuke's nightstand. He then rummaged through his brother's closet and looked for a towel or a robe to use after his bath.

When everything was okay he went back to the bathroom and saw that Sasuke was now snoring lightly, his head against the tub. Sasuke looked so vulnerable as of the moment. The sarcastic features Sasuke always wore were softened and his face looked almost cherubic. Itachi smiled, Sasuke was still obviously a child inside.

He patted Sasuke's cheek "Otouto, wake up..." he whispered. Sasuke's eyes fluttered. He looked at Itachi "I'm cold nii-san..." he murmured. Itachi helped Sasuke up and wrapped Sasuke with the towel he brought. He assisted Sasuke out of the tub and gently dried him. The shivering did stop, but the fever was still there.

He led Sasuke to his room and made him sit on the bed. Sasuke was still drowsy, but he was awake. Itachi took a chair and sat before his brother who was still bundled in the towel. He offered Sasuke a spoonful of soup. "Eat, so you can drink some medicine." he ordered. Sasuke obediently consumed the soup. Itachi gave him two paracetamol tablets. Sasuke smiled weakly "Thanks nii-san..." the young raven murmured.

Itachi then looked for something Sasuke can wear. Sasuke realized what Itachi was doing "On the third drawer, nii-san..." he whispered. Itachi nodded and was able to get a pair of cotton pajamas. Itachi handed them to Sasuke. Sasuke took the item and got into it. He gave Itachi the wet towel and made his way to lie down on his bed. "Try to get some rest. I will be back..." Itachi said as he took the empty bowl and glass with him as he left Sasuke's room.

Itachi placed the items in the sink and went up to his room. He felt much better knowing that Sasuke was already home. He sat on his bed as he enjoyed a few moments of silence. He then realized that he haven't changed yet. He wanted to take a shower but was afraid that Sasuke might need him. He got up and decided to check on Sasuke.

There his brother slept under the covers. Itachi finally decided to take a quick shower while Sasuke was resting. He quickly went into the bathroom and took a shower. He was done in a flash, got dressed and decided to stay in Sasuke's room just in case he might call for him.

He walked over the bed and felt Sasuke's forehead. His brother was still very warm. He hoped that the medicine would start kicking in. He walked towards the light switch and decided to leave it on, so that he will know if the power was back. He then sat beside Sasuke on the bed. His added weight rocked Sasuke a bit. The young man sighed from the movement but remained asleep. Itachi was glad that he didn't wake his brother up.

He stretched himself on Sasuke's bed. A few minutes later, he felt Sasuke stir "Nii-san?" his voice hoarse. "I'm here. What is it?" Itachi asked. "Stay with me nii-san..." Sasuke whispered, his voice pleading weakly. "I will. Go back to sleep. I'm just here." Itachi assured his brother. Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes.

Itachi and Sasuke still kept the closeness they had since they were younger. They still had bonding moments even though they were grown men now. Itachi removed a few stray hairs on Sasuke's forehead. He smiled as he looked lovingly at his sleeping baby brother. When Sasuke started snoring again, Itachi decided to get sleep as well. He rested his head on one of Sasuke's pillows and closed his eyes. He gave a great yawn and soon joined Sasuke in the world of dreams.

Suddenly, Itachi was roused from his slumber. He realized that he can't move. He opened his eyes and saw that Sasuke was cuddled next to him, his brother's face was nuzzled on his neck. He blushed as he felt his brother's hand move about, caressing his chest. He tried to remove Sasuke off but the young man hugged him tighter.

Itachi felt Sasuke giving him butterfly kisses on his neck. Goosebumps started appearing all over his body. "Ashiteru..." Sasuke murmured. Itachi frowned. Sasuke was obviously dreaming and with his high fever, he was sure that his brother was delirious.

Sasuke's warm lips found his earlobe. Itachi froze as Sasuke gently licked the shell of his ear. Itachi was fully awake now. He wondered who Sasuke was dreaming off. Though they were close, they never reached the point to share stories about their love life. Itachi did have a few tales to reveal and he was sure Sasuke had his own versions. But they never opened this topic between themselves before.

Itachi bit his lower lip as he tried to stay focused. He was getting aroused with Sasuke's exploration. Itachi remembered reading an article before stating that high fever can sometimes increase the libido. If that was true then this must explain Sasuke's sudden advancements.

"Aishiteru..." Sasuke whispered again. Itachi started growing curious. He wanted to know who Sasuke held his fantasies for. Sasuke's hands started to roam again. Itachi suddenly gasped as he felt Sasuke's warm palm over his growing erection.

"Sasuke... you are dreaming, your temperature is too high..." Itachi whispered as he felt his cheeks burn uncomfortably. He quickly removed Sasuke's hands and tried his best to escape the clutches of his erotically feverish brother.

"You don't say..." Sasuke murmured in a husky voice as he quickly rolled on top of Itachi. Itachi sucked in a great deal of air. He started to get alarmed. "Sasuke! Get off me. Go back to sleep. You are hallucinating!" he scolded his brother.

"I am sick... I need some healing..." Sasuke murmured on Itachi's chest, his voice slurring. His body was still warm with the fever that was trapped inside. Sasuke raised his head and opened his eyes "Cure me... please?" Sasuke pleaded, his silky voice went straight to Itachi's aroused loins.

Itachi blinked a dozen times as he stared into Sasuke's hazed eyes. Itachi felt a lump clog up his throat as he shivered. His mouth opened unconsciously as he tried to breathe. He then saw Sasuke smile... the same sinister smile that you see in movies making you aware that he was up to something. Something dangerously not good. Something that was in between your sweetest dream and your worst nightmare.

"Sasuke, get off me... It's me... Itachi..." he tried to explain but was placed in halt. Sasuke's hot mouth claimed Itachi's stunned lips. Itachi honestly didn't know what to do. All of his strength and common sense seemed to have vanished into thin air.

He felt nothing except Sasuke's teasing lips... kissing him... Sasuke's warm hands... caressing him... Itachi knew he was in deep trouble... in a big, gigantic and aboslute trouble. He had no escape. His mind was telling him to disperse elsewhere, but his body wasn't cooperating.

Sasuke released Itachi's lips. Itachi inhaled as he tried to clear his mind. Sasuke looked at him. His mind started to roll. His younger brother just gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi remained silent. His ever-composed aura crumbled away. "Sa-Sasuke... g-get off..." he stammered nervously. He was now aware that his brother was already awake.

"I won't..." Sasuke said stubbornly. And without another word, Sasuke kissed Itachi again. Sasuke's warm shirtless chest moved against Itachi's clothed one. Itachi blinked and moved his face away "Enough Sasuke! You are hallucinating!" he growled. Sasuke chuckled. A soft chortle gurgled on his throat.

"You know what..." he whispered with a smile. Itachi blushed even harder as he stared into his brother's lust filled eyes. "I am not hallucinating. I am a hundred percent sure this is real..." he said huskily as his hand went directly to Itachi's fully awakened crotch.

The thunder suddenly clapped and lightning illuminated the dark sky outside. The rain started pouring harder. "Now tell me, is this just an illusion?" he asked in a low, sultry voice as he gave Itachi's hard cock a gentle squeeze. Itachi felt his mouth go dry. He can't lie to his brother. He caught him red-handed.

Sasuke removed his pajamas off and without another word he rolled over, pulling Itachi with him in the process. Itachi was now on top of Sasuke. The young raven smiled "Cure me Itachi-nii... please..." the young man pleaded. Itachi opened his mouth and inhaled deeply. "Sasuke, listen. This is really not a good idea..." Itachi said slowly as he tried to reason Sasuke out.

The young man just smiled "Come on nii-san..." he whispered tauntingly as he caressed Itachi's crotch with his knee. Itachi bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning. Sasuke pulled Itachi's shirt closer and when Itachi was leaning just a few inches above his face, Sasuke whispered to his ear "I hear you are very good at it..." he breathed.

Itachi stared at his brother. How can he make Sasuke see reason? His brother was a stubborn man. And he was spoiled rotten by him. When Sasuke pleads, Itachi gives in... always.

Itachi honestly never tried it on a man. He was by all means, straight. But why does Sasuke looks so utterly mouthwatering right now? His pale skin glowed in the dark. His eyes, lucidly seductive. Warm cheeks flushed with fever. And those lips... Kami... he tasted them earlier and it felt heaven against his own.

"Sasuke..." his tongue left him.

"Please nii-san... help me sweat it out..." Sasuke smiled sweetly as he wrapped his legs on Itachi's hips.

"Sasuke... I can't..." Itachi whispered. "You are my brother..." he added nervously.

"Then close your eyes... think of your lover... but take me... claim me... Kami, I need this nii-san!" Sasuke groaned in pure need.

"But Sasuke..." Itachi opposed. "Please? Please, Itachi-sama?" Sasuke pleaded, his dark eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Itachi felt his cock twitch. He surprisingly wanted Sasuke as well. To feel his brother's silky skin on his hands... to taste those sweet lips again... Damn the hormones!

"... remember, not a word to another soul..." Itachi warned as he leaned closer to his brother.

"I promise... It will be our secret..." Sasuke nodded. Itachi then kicked his shorts off, granting him the same state his brother already was in.

Itachi closed his eyes, leaned over and gently planted a kiss on Sasuke's eager lips. Sasuke kissed him back with a certain fierceness that made Itachi's kness tremble with desire.

He haven't experienced anything like this before.

He felt... complete. As if a missing puzzle was finally found and was lodged to it's saved space to complete the picture.

Itachi realized that Sasuke completed him.

Years of searching... numbers of trials done... all were just a waste.

Sasuke was his missing puzzle. The one true love that he yearned to find when the time comes.

It was Sasuke... his brother... his best friend... his destiny... and now, his life.

Itachi continued to kiss Sasuke... moving slowly away from his brother's mouth, he lazily grazed his lips on Sasuke's jaw and sliding down to his throat. He gently sucked the smooth skin on his brother's neck. Sasuke groaned with pleasure.

Hearing Sasuke making those delicious sounds made Itachi harder. He was absolutely turned on and at the point of almost ready to burst. No one has ever made him this aroused before.

"Sasuke... h-have you tried this?" Itachi asked as Sasuke adjusted himself before his brother. "Sex?" came the straightforward response. Itachi shook his head "This... with a... man..." Itachi said softly, blush coloring his cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head and grinned "No, of course not... Have you?" the young man asked and Itachi shook his head as well.

So it was settled then, they were both first timers. But the new knowledge Itachi had made him want Sasuke even more. He wanted to mark Sasuke as his very own. He wanted to be with Sasuke in his most vulnerable point.

Though inexperienced with this new found love, Itachi knew he needed to prepare his brother. He couldn't bear to hurt him, especially now that he was sick. He was supposed to heal him and not hurt him the more.

He looked around, trying to find anything he can use to lubricate his intrusion. "Nii-san?" Sasuke called out impatiently. Itachi looked at his brother "I don't want you hurt..." he whispered. Sasuke pulled Itachi's hips with the use of his legs. The tip of his cock brushed against Sasuke's butt.

His brother was so eager and Itachi slowly felt a slight pang on his loins from the control he was doing down south. He decided to go to his when Sasuke felt Itachi trying to leave his clutch, Sasuke held on to Itachi even harder "Try leaving me and I will top you..." the young raven warned.

Itachi raised a hand and a clone appeared before them. The exact replica of Itachi's nakedness stood beside the bed. The clone disappeared. Itachi bent over and kissed Sasuke again. He gently licked Sasuke's shoulder. He went down and claimed a rosy nipple, swirling his tongue against the sensitive nub. Sasuke gasped. His hands flew on Itachi's head, coaxing him to lick him some more. His fingers threaded along Itachi's hair. Itachi had to admit that Sasuke scent smelled so damn good for a man.

Sasuke was already bursting and he was already sweating hard. He couldn't explain why he felt extremely horny in the midst of his fever. Having Itachi ravish him like this was a dream. He felt so wanted... so needed... so loved. And no one can ever make him feel this way except Itachi. It was always Itachi right from the start.

The clone came back, bringing a brown bottle with him. Itachi snatched the bottle and dispersed his clone. He didn't want Sasuke to stare at his copy. Sasuke was supposed to look only at him. He undid the bottles cover and the sweet aroma of jasmine filled the room, swirling along the gust of wind from the storm outside. Their mother would probably wonder what happened to her bath oil.

With hands trembling with excitement, Itachi poured the oil to his hands. He then slid a finger into Sasuke. Sasuke cringed. He was thankful Itachi thought of preparing him first before attacking. Sasuke can hear that Itachi was starting to breathe low... his hand movements quick. He was getting impatient as well.

Another finger went in and Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Fuck!" he spat. Itachi began moving his hand, sliding his slick fingers in and out of Sasuke. He slowly made scissoring movements as he continued to slide in and out. Sasuke clung on Itachi's neck, his nails dug on his brother's wet back.

Feeling Sasuke's hot tunnel moving along his fingers almost made Itachi come. He wondered how wonderful that might feel with his cock. He pulled his hand out and oiled his shaft. He can't live with imagination alone. He needed it to be real. He needed to be in Sasuke now.

"Hah! Itachi... back off... ahh!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi pushed himself in. "Don't move... Fuck, Sasuke... don't move..." Itachi pleaded. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on going in all the way. He knew Sasuke would be extremely hurt. But he started this. He begged for this earlier. There was no stopping him now.

He pulled Sasuke hips up and rested them on his thighs, the position granting him ease of access. He slowly plunged in deeper... Sasuke's warm started to envelope him. The heat and the pressure... it was nothing Itachi ever imagined to experience. It was like heaven on earth.

Sasuke's scream tumbled against the four corners of the dark room. Itachi held his hips in place and continued what he started. The pained screams slowly turned to howls of pleasure. Itachi never expected all of this. It was probably the best thing that ever happened to him in his entire 28 years of existence.

"Yes, that's it! Harder! Don't stop... don't you dare stop... hahh!" Sasuke screamed in frenzy. Itachi had no plans of stopping. He continued pounding on Sasuke, thrusting his hardness into Sasuke's depth. Their pants came in unison, their movement in full rhythm. Itachi never wanted anyone this bad... their bodies clung together, their sweaty skin rubbed along with each frantic move. Itachi felt his knees about to give way.

He reached for Sasuke's length and pumped it, his brother's precum weeping madly on his hand. They must come together. He didn't want Sasuke to feel left out. Increasing the pressure of his hand grip and the speed of his thrusts, Sasuke's delicious mouth went wild with obscenities. "Fuck me harder Itachi! Let me have all of it... Oh, God!" Sasuke screamed as Itachi hit his prostate over and over.

Sasuke was too loud but Itachi didn't care. No one can hear them. His brother's screams were drowned by the pouring rain.

Itachi was loosing control. He wanted his release as well... with a couple of more thrusts and jerks, Itachi had his release. His eyes automatically closed as he shivered, filling Sasuke with his seed. He felt Sasuke explode on his hand as well, coating his abdomen with white ribbons of contentment.

Itachi collapsed on top of Sasuke. They remained unmoving for a few minutes, each breathing from their mouths. They waited for their heartbeats to go back to its normal pace. The massive effect of their orgasm, made them breathless and dazed.

A few minutes later, Itachi rolled off Sasuke. He was breathing calmly now. He turned to look at his brother and noticed that Sasuke was smiling at him. Itachi's brows furrowed in question. He knew his brother wanted to tell him something.

"I should get sick more often... so you can take care of me..." Sasuke whispered as he kissed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi glared at Sasuke but the young raven just laughed and closed his eyes. Itachi shook his head. A small smile started to appear on his lips.

Sasuke cuddled on Itachi. The elder raven pulled the covers up and shielded their nakedness from the coldness of the storm. He planted a small kiss on the top of Sasuke's head "Sleep now otouto..." he murmured and felt a nod as a reply. He felt Sasuke's forehead and it felt cooler despite the sweat. Sasuke was finally cured from his fever.

Itachi took a deep breath and smiled. Contentment flowed through his veins, warming his body in a way he never felt before. He felt extremely alive... He felt reborn...

He may not find the courage to voice it out to Sasuke tonight... but yes, he did agree with his brother.

In case Sasuke would be sick in the future... he would gladly take care of him, anytime.

**~fin~**

* * *

****This is how I write if I'm sick... sorry if it's lame.

I will soon be posting a sasunaru fic... soon... sooner... soonest...

Thanks for reading... :)


End file.
